La vida sin los Juegos
by 95BeautifulLies
Summary: Los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12 se vuelven a encontrar, pero sus vidas han cambiado demasiado. ¿Dejarán de ser trágicos para ser tan solo amantes? ¿O las huellas del pasado de cada uno serán demasiado difíciles de superar? Lo que está claro es que las cosas van a cambiar. DISCLAIMER: HUNGER GAMES NO ME PERTENECE.
1. Chapter 1

**PEETA POV**

Me despierto sobresaltado y bañado en sudor en mitad de la noche. El eco de mi corazón me repiquetea fuertemente contra las sienes. Sólo ha sido un sueño -trato de repetirme a mi mismo una y otra vez-, una de esas horribles pesadillas, las cuales siguen insistiendo en quedarse conmigo cada noche, con la misma frecuencia que antaño. Pero hoy, al menos no recuerdo nada de su contenido, solo me ha dejado con esa horrorosa sensación de peligro y el vello de la nuca erizado. Algo es algo.

Me recuesto y trato de poner en orden mis pensamientos, utilizando esa técnica que ella usaba; su terapia personal: me llamo Peeta Mellark, tengo 18 años y vivo en el Distrito 12. He vuelto a él tras la guerra que culminó con la caída del Capitolio, hace ya unos meses. Snow me secuestró, torturó y lavó el cerebro haciéndome creer que las personas a las que amaba eran asquerosos asesinos, aunque, de algún modo conseguí salir de esa espiral de locura. La gente es osada, y ya se atreve a decir que estoy curado, aunque yo no estoy muy seguro de ello.

Ahora, y como la mayoría de los que quedamos, invierto mi tiempo en reconstruir mi Distrito; cada mañana horneo pan y lo vendo en un pequeño puesto provisional, además he adquirido las escrituras de la panadería y trabajo duro, junto con mis ayudantes, haciéndola resurgir de entre las cenizas -cenizas, nunca mejor dicho-.

No lo hago por dinero, ya que ahora no me falta pero, obviamente, ya no existen las subvenciones que el Capitolio otorgaba a los Vencedores, y gracias a Dios, porque esas desorbitadas cifras atenuaban notablemente las diferencias económicas entre los distritos, así que esta será una buena forma de ganarme la vida en un futuro, aunque la principal razón por la que lo hago es porque me mantiene ocupado, no es más que una tediosa y rutinaria tarea que absorbe mis días y los llena de nada, que tan sólo hace pasar las hojas del calendario. Pero por las noches llego a casa demasiado cansado como para pensar. Y eso es bueno, ya que aquí si piensas te vuelves loco. Ésta es una situación que muchos de aquí conocen.

Procuro no hacerlo -el pensar- demasiado porque sólo suelen venirme a la cabeza los malos recuerdos, aunque a veces es inevitable. Cuando tienes una herida tan grande y reciente, duele con cada movimiento que haces, por muy leve que sea.

Y los fantasmas de todo lo que he perdido acuden a mis pensamientos con una nitidez tan clara que realmente me hacen cuestionar si no los estoy viendo de verdad: mis padres, mis hermanos, la mayoría de mis amigos… y a ella. Sí, a ella, a Katniss, la última y más reciente, siento que la he perdido para siempre, y ahora sí que me he quedado completamente solo… noto el escozor de las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de mis ojos y los cierro fuertemente para contenerlas.

Fin de la terapia, no sé ni por qué me molesto en seguirla haciendo, siempre suele acabar así.

Voy al baño a lavarme la cara para despejarme un poco y me cuesta creer que lo que veo en el espejo del lavabo sea mi propio reflejo: el pelo cae ahora en unos cuantos mechones desordenados sobre la frente, la barba de un par de días que me hace aparentar un par de años más de los que tengo… Además he ganado algo de peso, el cual se convierte en músculo no por esas extrañas modas del Capitolio sino por lo duro de mi trabajo. Pero lo más alarmante, sin duda, son mis ojos; conservan su tonalidad azul, y, aunque ahora algo vidriosos, han perdido su calidez y brillo natural, además, ahora están sombreados por dos franjas violáceas que revelan mi falta de sueño y mis pesadillas.

Bajo las escaleras y rescato del botiquín unas pastillas que me dio el Doctor Aurelius "para esas noches duras", deduzco que lo que querría decir era algo como: "para aquellas en las que vivir resultase tan difícil que no puedas conseguir algo de paz ni durmiendo". Bien, creo que hoy es una de "esas" noches -pienso mientras hago bajar una por mi garganta-.

Subo de nuevo a la habitación y me meto bajo las sábanas pensando en lo prescindible de mi presencia ahora aquí. Más de una vez he comentado a Haymitch y a Delly la idea de mudarme a otro Distrito y dedicarme a labores humanitarias, o lo que sea que haga que deje de sentirme inútil, ya que este me trae demasiados malos recuerdos, pero no me lo permiten, dicen que sería contraproducente para mi salud mental. Además, no quieren separarse de mí.

Y de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo, pienso en Katniss. Sumida en el peligroso mundo de las sombras desde el día en que Prim nos dejó, y yo sin poder hacer nada. Durante semanas tras el funeral que improvisamos para la pequeña, me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a la madre y a la hija, aunque sabía de sobra que mi afecto no era correspondido por parte de esta última. Aun así, cada día horneaba para ellas y ayudaba en lo que podía, pero era evidente que las reacciones de Katniss al verme se volvían más hostiles cada vez -nunca supe el por qué-, hasta que un día explotó toda su ira contra mí, echándome de su casa, y de su vida, y prohibiéndome la entrada para siempre. Después solo oí un coro de cosas estrellándose contra el suelo y mi corazón latiendo fuertemente contra los oídos.

Corrí. Corrí todo lo que alcanzaron mis piernas y luego grité hasta desgañitarme. Finalmente, y sin voz, caí rendido, en un pequeño claro del bosque en el que nunca antes había estado, donde mi propia locura me había llevado. Y pensé que no estaba tan mal, que al menos estando lejos de ella no podría herirla con un ataque de ira como el que acababa de tener, pero al rato de tranquilizarme y de que la suave brisa me devolviese del todo a mis cabales me di cuenta de lo que realmente implicaba la situación: el dolor que me causaba había ganado la batalla. Ella no me amaba y yo ya me había rendido.

Entonces fue cuando me rompí por dentro. Si ella ya no me necesitaba, o peor aún, si ella me odiaba, entonces ¿qué sentido tendría que yo siguiera viviendo aquí? ¿Por qué tendría que quedarme en este lugar que una vez fue mi hogar, pero que alguien lo destruyó y lo quemó hasta los cimientos hasta dejarlo irreconocible? Llegué a casa, me metí en la cama y no salí de ella durante días, hasta que Haymitch consiguió sacarme de ella a empujones.

Desde entonces, y ya ha pasado algo más de un mes, no he vuelto a saber de ella, y por supuesto no he pisado su casa. Sería demasiado doloroso un recibimiento similar a su última despedida. No podría soportarlo, y no hablo de mi orgullo, sino de mi corazón, así que me conformo con mirar su casa desde mi ventana de vez en cuando, y observar el leve humo que a veces sale de su chimenea. Me consuela saber que su madre se ocupa de ella, es sorprendente que Marie no se haya derrumbado, como ocurrió con la muerte de su marido. Estoy seguro de que Katniss la necesita más que nunca aunque probablemente tampoco se lo diga.

En cuanto a mí y a mis sentimientos, éstos se fueron despertando del letargo producido por el veneno a la vez que éste desaparecía, y volvieron con una intensidad incondicional y perpetua, sabiendo anteponerse a mi locura. Estoy tan arrepentido por las veces en las que la odié…

Pero ahora es ella la que me odia a mí, el rencor y la ira que noto en su mirada me desgarra por dentro. Ahora que no está, y que yo tampoco porque no me deja, me siento más vacío que nunca. Estoy destrozado, y lo que más me atormenta es que ni si quiera sé el por qué. No sé si la hice algo cuando aún estaba bajo el veneno de las rastrevíspulas, no sé si me odia porque ahora es ella la que piensa que yo soy el muto... estas dudas hacen que comience a cuestionarme temas tan básicos como el color de mi propio pelo, o por qué mi pierna no parece mía. Y toda esa confusión me lleva al nerviosismo, y de ahí a la furia irracional. Recaídas. No suceden muy a menudo, sólo cuando me saturo, y cuando ocurren no duran mucho tiempo y tampoco hago ninguna locura. Tan solo aprieto los dientes y trato de contenerme hasta que se me pasa. El doctor Aurelius me está ayudando mucho en ese sentido. Le doy las gracias en silencio y noto cómo los párpados me pesan más y más, hasta que finalmente las pastillas hacen su efecto y me sumo en un sueño profundo sin pesadillas.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando me vuelvo a despertar ya ha amanecido, pero sigue siendo pronto. Abro las ventanas y el frío aire de Noviembre me envuelve y, aunque tirito por unos segundos, ayuda a despejarme. Otro día ha comenzado. Bostezando, me dirijo hacia el baño en busca de una ducha caliente que relaje mis agarrotados músculos, y después me visto con una camiseta blanca de algodón y unos vaqueros, lo más cómodo posible. En menos de 15 minutos estoy listo para empezar la jornada. "La jornada rutinaria de los conformistas" -pienso, con una mueca de desagrado mientras echo un último vistazo al espejo.

Bajo a la cocina y rebusco en la despensa los ingredientes necesarios para hacer el pan y los pedidos del día. Mientras lo preparo todo, como cada mañana, enciendo la radio y esta vez una estridente voz femenina sale de los altavoces destrozando una bonita canción. Ella lo hacía mucho mejor -pienso- y, al recordarla vuelvo la vista hacia la ventana, desde donde se ve su casa, como si con ese simple gesto pudiera asegurarme de que todo está bien allí.

Pero lo que veo esta vez me deja desconcertado: de su chimenea sale una gran columna de humo negro y muy denso, como si algo estuviese ardiendo sin control. Me tenso en un instante y todos mi cuerpo se ponen en alerta -supongo que el aprender a reaccionar tan rápido es algo que aprendes en la Arena-, tengo una mala corazonada y, cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya estoy en marcha. Salgo disparado de casa y en unos cuantos segundos ya estoy en el porche de la suya.

Grito su nombre y aporreo la puerta sin respuesta. Mi nerviosismo aumenta sin saber por qué, pero me detengo un par de segundos para pensar la situación: pensándolo mejor, ha sido una reacción un tanto desproporcionada, tan solo es humo y podría no significar nada anormal… sin embargo, algo en el interior de mi pecho se agita dolorosamente, acentuando la sensación de peligro. Siento la necesidad de entrar y cerciorarme, así que no me queda otra opción, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones; coloco mi hombro izquierdo por delante de mí y doy un fuerte empujón a la puerta, que se abre con un fuerte estruendo, y sin apenas oponer resistencia.

Bien, ya estoy dentro, y, aunque aturdido por el impacto, me doy cuenta de varias cosas: en primer lugar, la casa no esta ardiendo (cosa que me tranquiliza), pero es más, hace un frío helador dentro, no debe de haber más de doce grados, lo cual tampoco es bueno. Definitivamente estaba en lo cierto, algo extraño está pasando aquí.

A tientas tuerzo hacia la derecha, donde está el salón, presidido por la gran chimenea colonial y allí la encuentro, aunque mi vista tarda unos segundos en acostumbrarse a esta penumbra. Fuera la mañana es clara y soleada, pero esta casa parece ajena a toda la energía que desprende el día. Aquí dentro se respira la tristeza y la soledad, y la única fuente de luz que la habita proviene del fuego, y de los finos chorros de luz que consiguen colarse a través de las persianas semibajadas que atrapan diminutas motas de polvo.

Efectivamente Katniss está en el salón pero verla sólo hace que me sienta más confuso aún. Está empapada, como si acabase de darse un baño, con el pelo y la ropa chorreando. Vestida únicamente con una blusa de lino blanco, no deja de tiritar. Me acerco un poco más pero ella no nota -o ignora- mi presencia, está como en trance, sentada en la alfombra con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas y la cabeza sobre el sofá de cuero marrón, mirando al fuego fijamente y sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

- Katniss…- Consigo decir con un hilo de voz.

Ya estoy frente a ella y puedo observar su cara, curiosamente carente de expresión, y con los ojos prácticamente sin vida (aunque igual de bellos que siempre) rojos e hinchados de llorar, supongo.

Me agacho para ponerme a su altura y en su rostro, el gris de sus iris se ilumina de manera casi imperceptible para mostrar una chispa de esperanza que en seguida vuelve a la desazón anterior, y con un murmullo apenas audible tan solo me dice:

- Peeta… me he quedado sola.

Esas simples palabras calan hondo en mi corazón. La situación me deja completamente descolocado, pienso en algo que decir o hacer pero nada. Miro a mi alrededor en busca de unas respuestas que no encuentro. No veo a Marie por ningún lado, y, a juzgar por el estado de la casa -descuidada, cuadros torcidos, sillas y demás mobiliario roto o tirado por el suelo...- parece ser que no ha estado aquí en mucho tiempo.

Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacerla saber que estoy aquí, que estoy para ella, pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para una situación como ésta. tan solo soy capaz de quitarme la cazadora de ante que había sacado conmigo y pasársela por los hombros, ya que veo que no deja de tiritar, no parece muy saludable.

Ella tan solo vuelve sus penetrantes ojos hacia mí durante un segundo, pero puedo percibir una palabra de agradecimiento escrita en ellos. Con la misma rapidez, como avergonzada de haber mantenido el contacto visual, vuelve a desviar la mirada.

Y yo dejo de pensar en qué decir, porque asumo que en este momento sobran las palabras. Tan solo la tomo en mis brazos como a una niña pequeña y la estrecho contra mi pecho. Oh, Katnis… ¿Qué te ha pasado?, ella se deja abrazar, lo cual me alivia. Compruebo, con una mueca de dolor que levantarla no me cuesta nada, está incluso más delgada que el día en que le tiré el pan. Puedo notar fácilmente sus costillas a través de la blusa y los pronunciados huecos de su clavícula. Se la ve tan pequeña y destrozada que me parte el corazón. Sé que no es buen momento para preguntar, así que guardo silencio y, con ella en brazos la estrecho fuertemente como llevo meses soñando hacer, y tomo el camino hacia mi casa.


End file.
